


my home

by proudwlw



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, insert post 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwlw/pseuds/proudwlw
Summary: Chloe assures Lucifer that she likes him just the way he is. Post 2.07





	

"Lucifer!" 

"What?" 

"That was mine!" Trixie frowned at him.

"Do you have to act like a child all the time?" Chloe asked as she started on another egg sandwich for Trixie. 

Lucifer shrugged. "Just in my nature, I guess"

"Mm this is good" Chloe tried to hide her smile but just couldn't. 

After yesterday's events and finding out that the man who took her father away from her was still out there made her sick, made her blood boil. It would've been so easy to just 'punish' him. But she wanted to make him pay for what he did, to rot in a cell for it. Chloe looked up to see Trixie giving Lucifer a high five and laughed. 

"Detective"

"Huh?" Chloe looked at him. 

"I asked if you are alright?" his eyes softened.

"I will be, Lucifer. I just I- I loved my dad very much and he was like my best friend and I miss him. Putting the man that actually was responsible for his murder behind bars is a victory" Her lips turned up a bit. 

"He would've been so proud of you, you know" He smiled and pinched her cheek a bit as a friendly gesture but in that moment Lucifer looked at Chloe and she at him and he was so fascinated once again because here came that rush, that feeling and his heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of his chest.

They both coughed and he released his hand and looked everywhere but Chloe. 

"I wanted to ask you -"

"Hmm" Lucifer took a deep breath and looked at Chloe

"Why were you dressed like Dan today?"

Lucifer frowned. "Well it would seem that everyone adores him. Respects him, no matter how boring he is. I just wanted to know what that felt like"

Chloe stepped forward and took his hand. He rather loved and hated when she bloody did that. It made him want things. Things he knew he couldn't have.

"Lucifer- Please tell me that you don't feel like you have to be someone else?"

He sighed and dropped his head "I just.. Chloe there are things about me you don't understand"

She laid her hand on his chest and he swallowed. "Then help me understand-"

"You don't mean that"

"Of course I do Lucifer. Okay yes you annoy me to the extreme and you are so loud and just so-"

"Devilishly handsome?" He smirked.

"I was going to say you are just so... You"

"Oh"

"But that's what I like about you!"

"Huh?" Lucifer was confused. surely his detective didn't just say that out loud right? 

Lucifer lifted his hand to Chloe's head to see if she was sick or coming down with something

"Lucifer. What are you doing?"

"Why checking if you have a fever of course"

She rolled her eyes and cupped his face in her hands. 

"Lucifer I like you okay. And you don't need to be like Dan or anyone else but you."

"But"

"Shush" she placed her finger to his lips. 

"Just shut up" She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to met her lips. Oh. How soft and tender her lips were. Chloe had to be an angel sent down from his father to destroy him because if she kept doing he would surely be dead. He reached the back of Chloe's head and let his fingers slip through the strands there. So soft. And so were her lips. Lucifer groaned just a little more before I-

"Ewwww"

Suddenly they broke apart and stared at each other for a moment before looking to see Trixie standing with her eyes covered.

"Lucifer, I like you and all but if you and mom are going to kiss you could at least get a room jeez." And with that she marched off leaving Lucifer and Chloe speechless. 

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around Lucifer and he froze for a moment letting what just happened sink in. Chloe telling him she likes him. The kiss. Oh what a kiss it was. Trixie telling them to get a room. This hug. Since coming to earth Lucifer has struggled with his 'feelings'. He understands now. Why it's so important for humans to have a home. Well right here right now he realized that as soft and sweet as Chloe Decker's lips are, that how perfect she felt in his arms. That he was going to fight for her. After all he is her partner. And she is his. But she is so much more than that to him. So much more that it bloody terrifies him. Chloe Decker is his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moley just throw me in the Deckerstar trash can, I am a total wreck. I am freaking out about tonight's episode and this little idea popped in my head earlier today when I read that Lucifer would be following Dan around and trying to be more like Detective Douche! Loved it. Hope you enjoy this little drabble. ♡


End file.
